


Good Neighbors

by BazineApologist



Series: Good Neighbors-verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Ben Solo, Awkward Boners, Ben is 17, Ben is kind of a creep, Blue-tongue skink, Cock Ring, Crack, Dominant Rey, F/M, Han is also a bit of a creep, Inappropriate use of Mac ‘n Cheese, Invasion of Privacy, Loss of Virginity, Neighbors, No smut until Ben is 18, Not really D/s, Older Woman/Younger Man, Reverse Age Fic, Rey is 27, Rey is definitely a creep, Stalking Internet History, Submissive Ben, Tenga Eggs, That’s not something sexual, The Author Regrets Everything, but tagging just in case, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazineApologist/pseuds/BazineApologist
Summary: After a few weeks in her new neighborhood, basically all of Rey’s neighborly interactions have involved Solo men staring at her ass when they think she isn’t looking. She’s not interested in the father (and she’s pretty sure he’s notactuallyinterested in her), but she has a strange fascination with the teenage son.Rey’sreallynot the type to creep on a teenage boy who is ten years her junior. Until she is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags!! This is totally unbeta’d because it’s not that serious.
> 
> Thanks to [Alsterwasser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsterwasser) for giving me the prompt of a reverse age fic.
> 
> Thank you to both Alsterwasser and [Frozen OJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenOJ/pseuds/FrozenOJ) for helping me flesh this crack out.

“Oh hello, dear.”

Rey had been in her workshop in the garage, working on restoring a classic Schwinn she had found for a steal on Craigslist, when she heard her doorbell ring. Rey had been surprised. She had only moved into her house a few short months ago, after nearly a decade of dorm and apartment living, and she really hadn’t really gotten to know any neighbors yet. Most of her friends were still in the city and they would never make the 45-minute drive to the suburbs unannounced. And she had a small “no soliciting” sign in her front window.

Her curiosity peaked, Rey put down her work and tried her best to wipe the grease off her hands, before heading into her entryway to see who had come to call. 

When she opened the door, her across-the-street neighbor Leia Organa-Solo stood before her. Leia had been friendly enough when Rey first moved in. At the time, she had dutifully stopped by to introduce herself, bringing Rey a plate of very obviously store-bought cookies, carefully rearranged on a much-too-fancy porcelain plate, and wrapped up in one of those wax-coated cloths that wealthy, environmentally- and socially-conscious people used in place of plastic wrap.

But Rey had barely seen her since. What she had seen were the sometimes-leering looks of Leia’s silver-fox of a husband whenever he saw Rey jog past. Han was often in his driveway, working on restoring an ancient Ford Falcon. The first time Rey had seen him, she had jogged up, curious to talk shop with the older man. He had been friendly and impressed with Rey’s knowledge of cars, but mostly Rey had noticed the appraising looks he gave her whenever he thought she wasn’t looking.

And if Rey’s running outfits got increasingly skimpy, it certainly wasn’t in response to Han’s appreciation. It wasn’t like she had daddy issues or something. Plenty of women whose fathers (and mothers) abandoned them at a very young age grew up to have perfectly healthy attitudes about love and affection. The only reason she went running in her sports bra and tiny spandex shorts was because it was warm.

Rey also occasionally saw Leia’s teenage son. Ben? She was pretty sure his name was Ben. Most often she sighted the kid lifting weights in the garage, the garage door wide open for all to see his sweaty and blindingly pale chest. She wondered if he was under the mistaken impression that it was something the neighborhood wanted to see. Sure, he was making progress with his muscle definition, but the kid looked like he didn’t get nearly enough sun. Rey thought he probably spent way too much time indoors brooding or playing video games. 

Other times she’d seen him committing minor delinquencies around the neighborhood. Usually it involved lighting things on fire with the pinched, pimple-faced ginger kid from down the street. Or swiping packages off stoops. Once she’d seen them smoking a joint, and when Rey made eye contact with Ben, he had immediately and guiltily dropped the bud. Rey had just rolled her eyes and continued jogging. When she had glanced back at them after a few strides, she had caught Ben staring intently at her ass while the ginger kid retrieved the joint from the ground and shot daggers at Ben. _Like father, like son,_ she had thought, smirking. 

Back in the present, Rey stood at her front door, as Leia greeted her warmly. “Listen, Han and Ben and I are headed upstate over the holiday weekend to visit my brother. I was wondering if you might be willing to take care of a few things for us while we’re gone? In exchange for your trouble, you’re more than welcome to use our pool and home theater.”

“What do you need me to do?” Rey asked curiously. 

“Oh, just a few little things. Bring in the mail and the newspaper. Water the plants. Maybe turn a light on and off once in a while so the thieves think we’re home.”

“Okay, sure. That sounds fine.”

“Oh! And maybe feed Ben’s pet a few times while we’re gone.”

“What kind of pet?” Rey wondered, suddenly suspicious that Leia had tacked that on at the end. 

“Some kind of lizard, I think? You can come over and look at it before you decide. Ask Ben what kind of maintenance it needs. If it’s too much, I don’t mind telling him he’ll just have to drop it with Armie for the weekend.”

“Oh, um, Armie’s the ginger kid from down the street? Why not just ask him to look after things?”

Leia snorted. “Frankly, I don’t care if he kills the lizard, but I don’t trust him to not kill my orchids and steal my mail. Would you like to come over?” 

“Oh. Now?”

“If that’s okay?”

“Yeah, sure. That should work.” Rey closed the door behind her and followed Leia across the street. She saw Leia briefly side-eye her grease-streaked jean shorts and worn, holey tee. “I was in my workshop when I heard the doorbell,” Rey offered in explanation. “I didn’t want to keep you waiting while I made myself presentable.”

“You’re fine, dear,” Leia replied, “I was just worried you might be a bit cold.”

Rey faked a cough to cover her discomfort. 

As they stepped over the threshold of the Solo-Organa house, Rey was struck by how much nicer it was than her own modest home. _How in the world did such disparate real estate exist on the same street?_ she wondered.

“Ben!” Leia called into the vast open floor plan. “Could you come here for a minute?”

A hulking, shuffling figure, dressed all in black, appeared in the foyer a minute later. Ben stiffened when he saw Rey. She watched his surprised eyes peek out from behind a heavy dark-brown bang. His eyes shifted first to her breasts, before moving to hungrily roam over the substantial amount of bare skin she had on display. _Ugh, teenage boys,_ she thought. She cleared her throat, subtlety drawing his attention up to her face and the chastising look she was giving him. He averted his gaze and shifted his feet.

“Ben, Rey has agreed to look after the house while we’re visiting Uncle Luke, but she would like to see your pet before committing to look after him. Can you take her up to your room, show her the thing, and run her through what she would need to do?’

Ben looked absolutely petrified by the suggestion, but he eventually cracked out, “Uhh, okay. Here.”

He started walking up a large, impressive staircase. Leia motioned for Rey to follow.

After going up the stairs and down a long hallway, Ben stopped abruptly in front of a closed door and turned to Rey. “Uh, wait here,” Ben told her as he barely opened the door and squeezed through. He closed the door behind him. 

Rey listened to muffled, frantic shuffling sounds for the next few minutes. Doors and drawers were rapidly opened and closed. Objects were shifted around. Finally Ben opened his bedroom door and stepped aside to let Rey in. 

Rey took in multiple things at once: the blackout curtains on his windows, the electric guitar sitting on a stand in the corner of the room, the several suspicious holes in his walls, the posters for things like Fight Club and The Smiths tacked up around them, and, finally, the large glass tank sitting on top of his dresser with a lizard about the size of her forearm sitting on a log inside. 

As she watched it, the lizard flicked out its tongue and Rey was shocked to find it was violently blue.

“What is it?” Rey asked half horrified-half awed. As she leaned forward to get a better look, she felt her shorts ride up a bit.

“He’s a blue-tongue skink. His name is Snoke,” Ben told her, sounding embarrassed. 

“Are you okay?” Rey asked, turning.

“Uh, I’m fine.”

Rey saw Ben’s eyes shift up to her face. She wondered what he had just been looking at. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, a pillow in his lap. Rey stopped wondering. She was pretty sure she knew where his eyes had been.

Rey smirked, anticipating the fun she was about to have. “Not used to having girls in your room, huh?” she teased.

“Not girls like you,” Ben said. “Uh, I mean, women like you. Well, actually, no girls or women. At all. Except my mom, I guess. And sometimes the cleaning lady. I’m not usually here when she is though. The cleaning lady, I mean. But, uh, yeah, especially not girls—er—women like you.”

Rey smiled warmly at the incredibly awkward teenager in front of her. “Like me?” she asked innocently. 

“Hot!” he blurted out, before his face immediately turned purple with shame and embarrassment. Without thinking, he lifted the pillow from lap, and buried his face in it, groaning. Unfortunately, by lifting the pillow to cover his face he _un_ covered the very prominent tent in his pants. Rey couldn’t help but look. She was impressed by the size. 

Ben must have realized what he had just exposed, because he swiftly returned the pillow to his lap and looked at her with utter mortification. 

“I’msosorry,” he rushed out. 

Rey just chuckled, finally lifting her eyes from his lap. “It’s okay, Ben,” she reassured him. “I know you can’t control it.” She bit her lip and he choked down a sound. “So, how can I help you take care of him? And can I touch him?” she queried.

Ben looked up at Rey and down at his lap and back up at Rey, a look of shock and awe on his face. “The skink,” Rey clarified and Ben looked mortified all over again. 

“What does he eat?” she asked.

“He’s, uh, an omnivore,” Ben said, once he had recovered slightly from his shame “He eats lots of veggies, some fruits, and protein. I usually give him canned dog food for the protein, but occasionally mice or worms.” At her grimace, Ben hurriedly added, “But I don’t expect you to do that. If you want, I can leave baggies of cut up fruits and veggies in the fridge. One for each day. And I can leave you a can of dog food.”

“Okay, that doesn’t sound too hard. So, about touching him? If I’m going to be sticking my arm inside his cage to give him food, I want to be prepared.”

“Sure. I, uh, just need a minute and I’ll get him out for you.”

Ben stood and faced away from Rey, making some kind of adjustment before turning back to her. Rey’s eyes accidentally went to his crotch again, just to see the state of things. Everything seemed fine. She hoped Ben hadn’t noticed her eyes wandering. 

He moved toward Snoke’s cage, reaching in and pulling out the lizard. Snoke sat calmly on Ben’s forearm. “He’s not slimy or anything,” Ben assured her, holding out his arm. 

Rey reached out bravely and lightly touched the blue-tongue skink. Ben was right. He wasn’t slimy. His skin almost felt like fabric. “Hello, Snoke,” she muttered, lightly stroking him. “Can I hold him?” she asked, and Ben assented. 

When Snoke was comfortably settled on Rey’s arm, she looked over Ben carefully. He didn’t really look like a kid, she thought. He was just so _big_. Sure, he was kind of lanky, but plenty of guys Rey’s age still hadn’t quite filled out yet. 

His stupid, long, and swoopy hair mostly covered his ears, but Rey could still tell they were oversized. His face was smooth but for the several prominent moles that dotted it. But he was thankfully clear of acne, unlike poor Armie, his ginger friend. Leia probably had him on Accutane. Rey could see the slightest hint of facial hair sitting above his plushy lips.

“How old are you?” she asked. She told herself it was idle curiosity. After all, people asked children their ages all the time. 

“Seventeen,” he said. There was a beat of silence, and then: “How old are you?”

“Twenty-seven,” she replied. 

“That’s pretty young,” he said. 

“It’s not as young as seventeen.”

There were interrupted by a knock at the door, making Ben and Rey both jump. Rey glanced quickly down at the skink on her arm to make sure she hadn’t scared or hurt him. As far as Rey could tell, however, Snoke was undisturbed. 

Ben grunted out a moody “yeah?” and Leia opened the door and stuck her head in. “How’s it going?” she asked. “You two have been up here for a while.” Ben shot Rey a panicked look, but Rey just looked back at him, the picture of calm. 

She turned to Leia, holding up Snoke, and said perkily, “Just getting to know Snoke!”

“Oh good. So how are you feeling about him? Do you think you’ll be okay keeping him alive for a few day?”

“Yeah, it should be fine. Ben says he’ll prepare all the food in advance, so it should be no problem, really.”

“That’s very responsible of you, Benjamin,” Leia told him fondly, causing Ben to hunch down and grumble, “Ughhh! Mo-om!”

“Well, Rey, why don’t you give that lizard back to Ben and follow me downstairs? I can show you the rest of the things I’d like for you to do while we’re gone.”

Rey nodded and turned to hand Snoke back to Ben. Their eyes met briefly as the skink was passed between them. Rey, aware that Leia could only see her back, winked at Ben suggestively. She wasn’t sure why she did it. Maybe she just liked teasing him? She definitely liked seeing the embarrassed flush spread up his neck and across his face. 

What she couldn’t explain was why it made her stomach flutter to watch the prominent bobbing of his adam’s apple as he swallowed nervously. 

—

The following Friday, after Rey came home from work, she grabbed the spare key that Leia had given her and headed to the Organa-Solo’s McMansion. She headed to the kitchen and consulted the list that Leia had stuck on the stainless-steel, french door refrigerator.

It took Rey 20 minutes to work her way down to the last item on the list. Leia had just written: “feed Ben’s pet” in her perfect cursive scrawl. 

Rey searched in the fridge for Snoke’s food and headed upstairs. As she opened Ben’s bedroom door she paused, feeling a flood of excitement wash over her at the prospect of unrestricted access to Ben’s space. She did not examine that feeling.

She walked over to Snoke’s cage and quickly pulled out his food dish, filled it, and placed it back in the tank. She watched him eat for a couple of minutes, mesmerized by his blue tongue, before her eyes wandered around the rest of Ben’s room. She moved to sit on his bed, telling herself it gave her a better vantage point from which to observe her surroundings. The scent of teenage boy was overpowering. It should have been unpleasant. It wasn’t.

The drawer of his bedside table wasn’t completely closed, and Rey couldn’t resist the urge to open it further and peak inside. There was nothing particularly interesting in there, although Rey did get a giggle from the bottle of lotion and the tissue packets. 

She found herself wandering over to Ben’s desk, where a silver MacBook sat, closed. She sat in the desk chair and spun in a circle a few times, pretending like she didn’t have a burning desire to open the laptop and really snoop. Eventually, though, she couldn’t ignore the urge and she pulled it open. 

Damn. It was password protected. Rey tried “password,” “1234,” and “password1234.’ None of them worked. She looked around the room and tried “tylerdurden.” The password box shook, indicating she was wrong again. 

Rey carefully examined each of the posters in Ben’s room. In addition to The Smiths and Morrissey, Ben had posters for Ryan Adams, Belle and Sebastian, and Sufjan Stevens. The kid clearly had _a lot_ of feelings. Rey hoped Leia had him in therapy. 

She tried every combination of “morrissey,” “stevenpatrickmorrissey” (Because Ben was definitely the type of fan to pride himself on knowing easily google-able knowledge, like Morrissey’s birthname), and “05221959” (Morrissey’s birthdate. See above.). No success. Finally, Rey was hit with a burst of inspiration and tried “stevenpatrickmorrissey22051959.” 

She was in! Rey snorted. Of course Ben would be the kind of pretentious teenage fuck that would use the English convention for Morrissey’s birthdate.

She pulled up his web browser and clicked on his web history. This time, she told herself that she was looking for any embarrassing information about Ben, not just his taste in pornography. But it wasn’t long before Rey found a series of Pornhub links. Hadn’t this kid ever heard of “Private Browsing Mode”?

Well, Rey had. So she pulled up a private window and meticulously copied and pasted the first incriminating link. MILF porn. Interesting… 

Rey spent the next hour copying and pasting links from Ben’s history. She felt like she had a pretty good idea of Ben’s preferences now. (Not that she was planning to do anything with the information.) Ben had a strong preference for younger men/older women pornography, but not _too old_. None of the women featured looked older than 35. 

He had watched several videos in a series where young men do chores for older women and are repaid in sex. In a couple other videos, the “teen” was seduced by their hot stepmom. There was even one classic pizza boy/housewife in a towel scenario.

The other trend Rey observed in his viewing was that Ben clearly wanted to be dominated. Rey had not found a single video where the woman didn’t take charge or do the seducing. His search history was riddled with phrases like “milf punishes peeping tom” or “mature woman teaches young man.” It was all very enlightening for Rey. 

“What a little pervert,” she muttered to herself and she closed all the windows and shut the laptop.

She headed back across the street and _definitely_ didn’t spend the rest of the night replaying in her head all the older woman/younger man pornography she had consumed. And she didn’t even notice the dull throbbing between her legs as she ate her dinner and watched some Netflix. Sure, she might have touched herself later that night before falling asleep, but she would have done that anyway, and she _definitely_ didn’t picture someone with a grown man’s body and young man’s face while she got herself off.

—

On Monday evening, there was another knock on Rey’s door, while she was showering. She should have just ignored it, but Rey was done anyway, so she shut off the water, wrapped a towel around herself, and rushed to get the door. When she opened it Ben Organa-Solo stood on the other side.

His eyes widened in shock as he took her in. “Uh… uh… my mom… she, uh, sent me over.” He gulped.

“What did you need, Ben?” Rey asked, trying hard to fight the blush that was spreading across her face.

His eyes were frantically roving about her form. His fists were clenched tight at his sides. 

“Ben!” Rey tried to get him to focus. “What do you need?”

“Oh! Sorry. I, um, just, um, need, um, our key back?”

“Okay, let me get it for you,” she said, wandering back into her house to grab it and returning to her small entryway.

She handed him the key, one hand still clutching her towel tightly. He took it, but then he just stood there stupidly. 

“Okay,” Rey started closing the door. “I’ll see you later Ben. I hope you had a nice trip.” Before Rey got the door even halfway closed, though, Ben squeaked, “Can I have a glass of water?”

Rey stopped and re-opened the door all the way. “You don’t have water over at your house?” she asked.

“I’m just… uh… really thirsty. I don’t think I can wait.”

Rey looked at him skeptically. “Sure… come on in and I’ll get a glass for you.”

Ben sat on Rey’s couch and grabbed another pillow. She walked into the kitchen and took out a glass. “Do you want some ice?” she called.

“No, thank you,” came the nervous response. 

Rey came back out and handed Ben the glass. She watched him sip it so incredibly slowly for a minute before she said, “Alright. You drink that up while I go change.”

“You don’t need to change on my account,” he told her.

Rey couldn’t help but laugh uncomfortably. She didn’t know how to respond to that so she just... wandered back to her room.

As soon as the door was closed, she leaned back against it, letting go of her towel so she could cover her face with both her hands. “You do not fuck seventeen year-old kids!” she told herself sternly. “It’s a crime!” 

It wasn’t. She’d googled it a few days ago and she knew the age of consent in this state was sixteen. “Well even if it’s not _technically_ a crime, it makes you a predatory creep!” she clarified to herself.

Usually after a shower, Rey just put on a pair of sleep shorts and another worn-out or cut-up tee. She wasn’t sure that was appropriate with a hormonal teenager awkwardly camped out in her living room. 

At the same time, though, she didn’t invite Ben. Why should she be inconvenienced because he wouldn’t take a hint and leave? Resolved, Rey slipped on her usual shorts/tee combo. She briefly considered a bra, but every nerve in her body rejected the idea of subjecting herself to boob prison.

Rey opened her door and walked out to see if Ben had finally finished his glass of water. When she was within view, Rey watched Ben’s eyes immediately zero in on her breasts. He clutched the pillow in his lap tighter. 

Rey looked down at her shirt and guiltily acknowledged that it was a tad bit thinner than she had realized. Her nipples were displayed rather prominently. Well, too late now. He’d already seen them.

“All done?” Rey asked, pointing to the empty glass in Ben’s hands. 

Ben grunted in the affirmative, eyes still on her chest. 

Rey grabbed the glass out of his hands and went to put it in her kitchen sink. As she was walking away, Rey swore she could _feel_ Ben’s eyes on her ass, so intense was his gaze.

When she returned she told Ben, “Well, you should probably be getting home. It’s late and your mom is probably wondering where you are.” 

Ben looked startled. “Oh. Uh. Yeah. I guess,” he said. He stood up. Rey ushered him to the front door and he reluctantly shuffled behind, hands held awkwardly in front of his lap. 

Rey opened the door. “See you later, Ben,” she told him cheerfully. Inside she was a roiling storm of confusion. 

As he was halfway out the door, Ben turned. Rey had been standing right behind him, so now there was only inches between them. Suddenly, she was hyper aware of how this _kid_ loomed over her. Damn, he was big. She took a step back and further into her house. 

Ben opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. Finally, he burst out with, “It’s my birthday in three weeks!” There was a pause. “My eighteenth birthday.”

Rey’s heart leapt in her chest, but she absolutely would not show it. “Congratulations?” she said. “Happy early birthday?”

“I just thought you might like to know,” he expelled in one exhale. “That I’m, um, going to be eighteen in three weeks.”

“Oh. It’s, uh, very interesting.” She smiled awkwardly up at him. 

“Yeah, it is. Isn’t it?”

“Yes, well, see you Ben!”

She saw confusion and disappointment on his face right before he turned around and made his way down her front porch. Just as he reached the driveway, she called out, “Oh, Ben?”

He turned, hope glinting in his eyes. 

“I was wondering if you could help me fix a squeaky hinge. Say, in three weeks?”

“I have time now,” he replied eagerly.

“No, no. I don’t think right now will work. Definitely three weeks from now is better. Um, what day did you say your birthday was?”

“The nineteenth.”

“How about the twentieth? Come over after school on the twentieth and help me fix my squeaky hinge.”

Ben looked thoughtful for a moment and Rey felt her stomach drop. Maybe she had horribly misread this situation. Maybe Ben wasn't interested in her at all. But then why all the pillows? Finally, Ben’s brow furrowed in confusion and he asked, “Hey, don’t you fix stuff? As a job?”

Rey just glared at him.

“You know what?” he said, flushing and fidgeting. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll see you on the twentieth, um, uh… Rey,” he continued, fumbling over her first name. Ben had clearly been taught to call adults by their title and their last name. Well, too bad. He would have to get used to calling her Rey because she was certainly not letting him call her Ms. Johnson. 

“See you then, Ben. We can work out payment on the day,” she winked. 

Ben swallowed, hard, and lumbered across the street. 

 

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey teases Ben. Ben turns 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has a moodboard! Thank you [Frozen OJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenOJ)!! Check it out [here](https://frozenoj.tumblr.com/post/178879033109/good-neighbors-by-tm2taughtmefamlaw-summary)!!
> 
> !!Dumbest retcon ever alert!! I retconned the name of the blue-tongue skink from Kylo to Snoke because I was looking at a picture of a skink and just felt like it was the kind of creature that would wear a gold lame bathrobe. [See for yourself.](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/e7/Tiliqua_scincoides_scincoides.jpg/1024px-Tiliqua_scincoides_scincoides.jpg) Also, how do we know that canon Snoke’s tongue isn’t violently blue?
> 
> Also, many of you probably recognize your comments/suggestions in this chapter. Ya’ll are just too clever and funny for me not to listen to! In particular, [Jess444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess444/pseuds/Jess444) suggested the car wash scene and “pencil skirt professional”, [AlejandrA_RambleS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlejandrA_RambleS/pseuds/AlejandrA_RambleS) had the headcannon that Ben would brag to Rey about his research and practice, [Alsterwasser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsterwasser) suggested Rey use Tenga eggs, and [slipgoingunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipgoingunder/pseuds/slipgoingunder) commented that they looked like Easter decorations.

Three weeks was a long time. 

It hadn’t even been five days and Rey was itching with anticipation. She hoped it was the same for Ben. Worse, even. Rey reflected that if everything went according to her plan, things were about to get much, _much_ worse for him. 

She surreptitiously pushed apart her cheap vinyl blinds and peeked over at the Organa-Solo’s. If Ben kept to his regular Saturday morning routine, she should be able to initiate phase one any minute. 

Sure enough, she saw the garage door open and Ben settle himself onto the weight bench. As he began exercising, Rey froze, distracted by the rippling and straining of his lanky muscles. After several minutes, Rey’s foot fall asleep, the odd sensation knocking her out of her lusty trance. She wiped a small amount of drool from the corner of her lips and ran to the mirror to check herself out. 

She was wearing a thin white t-shirt over a cherry red bikini. Her shortest pair of cutoff shorts adorned her lower half. The bikini was perhaps a tag too snug, but it wasn’t obscene or anything. It was just _close_ to obscene. Perfect.

Rey ran out to her garage and impatiently smashed the button to raise the door. As she waited for it to finish rising, Rey considered how she should position her car so that everything could shown to its best advantage. In the end she parked it halfway down her driveway, carefully manueving it to sit at an unnatural diagonal. As she got out, she casually glanced across the street and was pleased to see she had caught Ben’s attention. He had abandoned the bench in favor of the free weights, his eyes locked on Rey.

She grabbed a bucket, a sponge, and a bottle of soap and dropped them near the back left tire. She sauntered over to the water spigot and hose at the side of her house and turned the knob. 

Sashaying back to the car, hose in hand, she couldn’t keep herself from smirking. Rey pretended she was getting ready to spray down the car and “accidentally” pointed the nozzle directly at herself. She pulled the trigger and absolutely soaked her tee, feigning shock and surprise. When she was satisfied her shirt was sufficiently transparent, she started actually spraying down her car. 

She heard a loud bang across the street and looked up to see a startled Ben, his weights laying on the concrete floor. Rey rolled her eyes but silently thanked the universe that the weights hadn’t harmed any crucial appendeges when he dropped them. Rey resumed her car washing, but kept Ben carefully in her peripheral vision. 

A minute later, Han came crashing into Organa-Solo’s garage and demanded to know what all the racket was about. Han hadn’t quite finished speaking when his eyes followed Ben’s across the street. “You know what?” Han said, his tone turning jovial, “it’s such a beautiful morning. Maybe I’ll take advantage of it and get some work done on the Falcon.” Ben began to protest, but Han could not be swayed. He popped the trunk of his beloved Falcon and settled in. 

Rey noticed that Ben was suddenly too busy glaring angrily at Han to spare a glance for her. She needed to up her game. She ran to the driver’s side door, opened it, turned the key, and fiddled with the radio until she found a classic rock station. A few notes of Def Leppard’s “Pour Some Sugar on Me” surged through the speakers before Rey changed her mind and plugged in her phone instead. She pulled up Spotify and searched for Belle and Sebastian’s album “The Life Pursuit,” a favorite from her undergrad days. The songs weren’t the most obvious car wash seduction jams, but she knew that if they didn’t appeal to the father, they certainly would to the son.

When she looked up again, she was pleased to see she had the full attention of both men. Ben and Han had abandoned all pretense of exercising and tinkering, respectively, and were just openly gawking at her now. Rey grabbed the sponge and attractively splayed herself across the car’s hood. A few minutes later she became very engrossed with a spot low on the car’s body, requiring her to bend, ass coincidentally pointed exactly in the direction of the man and very-soon-to-be man across the street.

At some point in her performance, she overheard Han joke to Ben, “Good show, but what the hell is this soundtrack?” Out of the corner of her eye, Rey saw Ben shoot his father an absolutely scathing look, and say, “Gross dad! She’s half your age! And sorry that she’s a person with agency and discerning taste, not an object for you to project your misogynistic fantasies on.”

Rey smiled at the sweetness of his impassioned defense. And the irony. Because she was most definitely trying to turn herself into an object for _Ben_ to project his fantasies upon. 

“Glad you’re getting so much out of that private school education your mother insisted upon,” Han responded, with a roll of his eyes. 

Rey watched them watch her for the next several minutes. She was really soapy and slippery now, so she pointed the hose into the air and let the water cascade down upon her while she tossed her hair around. 

Rey couldn’t make out Ben’s lap situation from all the way across the street, but she was feeling pretty confident about her effect upon him. 

“What are you two doing out here--Ohh!” she heard a woman’s voice say. 

_Shit! Leia!_ Rey ran around to the far side of the car and cowered, embarrassment and shame flooding through her. She moved her sponge around limply and tried to avoid Leia’s critical gaze. 

“Han. Ben,” called Leia with practiced calm. “Come inside, please.” Han stood immediately and swept past his wife. Ben, though… Rey was shocked and, frankly, a little turned on when he remained seated.

“But I still have more reps to get through,” he whined. Okay, so Rey was a little less turned on by his petulant tone. 

“Ben, I’m telling you to come inside,” Leia said sternly.

“I’ll come inside when I’ve finished,” he replied, lying back on the weight bench and reaching for the bar. Rey lifted her free hand to hide her smile. This defiant version of Ben was kind of sexy. Well, as sexy as a whiny seventeen year-old kid could be. Which was not sexy at all. Except… Rey couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to all the ways she wanted to punish Ben, should he ever defy her the way he was currently defying his mother. He was three weeks older in her daydream, of course.

“Fine, Benjamin. But you shouldn’t be using the bench press without someone to spot you. I’ll stay.”

Ben grumbled. Rey wilted. Leia smirked. For the next fifteen minutes Rey washed her car like a normal person as Leia stood directly in Ben’s line of sight and blocked Rey from his view.

Despite Leia’s unfortunate interruption, Rey still deemed phase one a(n a)rousing success!

—

A few days later, Rey was jogging around the neighborhood in her usual barely-there attire, when she stumbled across Ben and—Armie? Was his name actually Armie? Did his parents hate him?—sitting on what she assumed was Armie’s front stoop.

Ever since the car washing incident, Leia had kept Ben (and Han) as far away from Rey as possible, while maintaining a neighborly facade. Rey would have been offended, if Leia wasn’t absolutely right about Rey’s intentions toward Ben. But it had made it really difficult for Rey to tease him. 

They were both here now, though, and far away from Leia’s all-seeing eyes. There was no way Rey was missing this opportunity. 

“Oh, hello boys,” she called, moving over to the teens and jogging in place in front of them. Ben watched her hungrily, no doubt appreciating the way her breasts bounced up and down as she moved. Rey thanked whatever higher power had caused her to wear her skimpiest and least supportive sports bra that day.

“Have you boys heard? Mrs. Windsor—you know, the older lady with all the corgis?—well, she was telling me at the mailbox last week that someone swiped her Amazon package right off her front porch! Can you imagine? These delinquents seem to know the neighborhood pretty well, too. Rumor has it they only steal from people who don’t have security cameras.”

Armie and Ben shifted uncomfortably and exchanged guilty glances. _Damn_ , Rey thought, _they definitely needed better poker faces if they were going to continue their lives of committing minor crimes without consequences._

Rey continued, “I hope they don’t get my Amazon package. You know, I don’t have _any_ type of security. In two days, if someone were to take the package I’m expecting off of my porch, there’s no way I would ever catch them!”

Rey watched as Armie and Ben’s guilty faces shifted to mildly interested. “And my package, the one that will be on my front porch in two days, and will just sit there for several hours unattended while I’m at work, it will be full of valuables!”

The boys continued to just stare. Armie was looking at her face. Ben was looking at her boobs. But she was certain both of them were listening intently. 

“Well, I’ll see you boys later!” she called brightly as she jogged on, directly back home to her laptop and her Amazon Prime account. She had a hasty purchase to make.

—

Two days later, Rey arrived home from work and immediately checked her front stoop. It was empty. Rey grinned, double checking the delivery notification on her phone. “Delivered!” it read. “Your package was left near the front door or porch.”

__

An hour or two after that, Rey was sitting on her couch, about to practically inhale some Trader Joe’s frozen Mac n’ Cheese and enjoy an episode of some new comedy Finn would not shut up to her about. Before she had a chance to begin, however, she heard a knock. Rey had no idea why she was so popular all of the sudden, but it was getting rather inconvenient. She put down her tray and traversed the short distance to her front door. 

Once there, she was surprised to find a sheepish-looking Ben, holding an Amazon-emblazoned box in front of him. 

Rey immediately glanced over his shoulder, looking for a sign of Leia, but the petite elder-spitfire was nowhere to be seen. 

“I’m… uh… here to return your Amazon package?”

“Is that a question?” Rey teased. “Are you asking me?”

“No,” he replied, somehow already incredibly flustered. “I’m here to, uh, return your Amazon package,” he tried again. It was a statement this time, but barely.

“Okay. Do you want to come in?” she motioned inside, and Ben her followed obediently. 

Rey headed back to her couch and invited Ben to sit next to her. Again, he obeyed, but he made sure to seat himself as far away from Rey as possible on the small piece of furniture. He positioned the package carefully in his lap, covering his… well, package. 

Rey picked up her dinner, eager to dig in before it congealed. She took a heaping spoonful as she looked up at Ben. It was shockingly delicious. So delicious, in fact, that she couldn’t contain a moan of appreciation. Ben fidgeted uncomfortably. 

After a few more bites where Rey was perhaps a bit more enthusiastic than the food warranted, she paused to ask, “So how did you get my Amazon package?”

“Oh, uh, I think the mailman must have just delivered it to the wrong house.”

“Strange,” said Rey, resuming her spirited mastication. “Our house numbers are completely different and so are our last names. I wonder how he could have gotten confused. Oh, god! Yes! This is _sooo_ good.”

“He’s very old,” Ben offered, looking distressed. “Maybe he’s suffering from dementia?” Speaking seemed to be a great effort. Ben’s brow was furrowed in concentration. Rey guessed that he was focusing very hard on _not_ doing something.

Before Rey responded, she took a few moments to have an absolutely obscene reaction to a particularly ooey-gooey bite. “Mmmmm… ooohhhh—AH—mmmmm! Oops! Spilled some down my shirt!” Rey babbled. She pulled down the front of her tank. Not far enough to expose her nipples, but far enough that she could easily retrieve the macaroni noodle cradled between her breasts and pop it into her mouth. Ben whimpered.

There was still just a little bit of cheese sauce left at the top of her cleavage. Rey grabbed a handful of boob in each hand and shoved them up toward her bowed head. It was just enough that Rey was able to flick out her tongue and lick up the remaining sauce. 

“OhGodRey!” ejaculated Ben. Rey was positive that something more than words had just shot out of him. And he was clearly mortified about it. 

“What’s wrong? Is something wrong?” she asked, affecting concern and confusion. 

“Uhhhh…no. No! Nothing is wrong. Nothing just happened.” Rey had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Did he really think she hadn’t noticed him just… jizz in his pants? Apparently he did, because he was back to talking about the _other_ package in his lap.

“So anyway, we accidentally got your package and my mom sent me over to return it.”

“LEIA??” Rey exclaimed, her voice going up an octave, her attention abruptly returned to her Amazon order. “She didn’t see… I mean, Leia didn’t, um, open the package, did she?”

“No!” Ben responded, and then added sheepishly, “but I, uh, did. I was, um, looking at it, up in my room, when Leia came in,” Ben’s face was bright red again.

“Oh, God!” Rey exclaimed. Ben’s eyes snapped up to hers. She reached out to retrieve the package before Ben could stop her. He quickly shoved one of her pillows into his lap. Most likely to cover the cum stain because Rey couldn’t imagine even a seventeen year old could tent his pants again so quickly. 

“She didn’t know what it was!” he hurried to explain. “I was looking at the eggs. She asked me what they were and I said I thought they were some kind of Easter decoration. Then she saw the name on the package and sent me over here to return them. I told her I hadn’t checked the name before opening it...Wait! No! I mean, I _actually_ hadn’t checked the name before opening it. Because the mailman put it on our front porch.”

Rey opened the box and looked inside. She moved the cock ring out of the way to pull out the six-pack of Tenga eggs. Huh. They kind of _did_ look like Easter decorations. Wait… “Ben, why is there an egg missing?”

How was it even possible for the embodiment of awkward adolescence that was seated in front of her to get even _more_ embarrassed?

“I was curious,” he squeaked out. “It’s just, I was thinking about them. And you ordering them. And what you looked like on Saturday. And what you’ll look like on Friday when I… help you grease your squeaky hinge...” 

“And?”

“I had just barely squeezed the lube into the egg when my mom burst in. Without knocking!”

Rey was openly cackling now. “Oh my god. Oh my god. I wish I could have seen that! Was your—I mean, had you already—Ben, where was your dick?”

Ben looked scandalized. And Rey had to admit, this was the most direct she had ever been with him. “It was—I was—I was still reading the directions! My dick was in my pants!” he answered defensively. He paused. “Err… Rey, why… uhhh… did you order this stuff. Can you even use them?”

“Not on myself,” she said, indulging in her weird new habit of winking. Rey couldn’t remember _ever_ winking before two weeks ago, and now she couldn’t stop doing it at Ben Organa-Solo. “Hey, Ben, do me a favor?”

“Okay…”

“Don’t use the egg before next Friday. Do whatever else you want between now and then, but save the egg for me.”

He gaped at her before finally saying, “Okay.”

“Now, go home. Your mom probably thinks I’m molesting you.” She wasn’t. Not yet, at least. “Oh, and you can have that pillow.”

—

Rey shuffled through her hangers one more time, trying to find the perfect outfit for deflowering her teenage neighbor. _Teenage, but as of yesterday, also a legal adult,_ she smirked to herself. 

Obviously, Rey hoped to be wearing nothing for the actual act of deflowering, but she wanted to make a little effort in the lead up. Ben had already seen her in cutoffs and sleep shorts, braless and in a bikini. Actually, thinking back, most of their interactions had featured Rey in some state of undress. So her usual seduction go-to of straight up slutty (she, like Amber Rose, was reclaiming the word) probably wouldn’t have the desired effect upon Ben. 

Because, Rey didn’t just want to titillate Ben Solo, she also wanted him shocked and a little afraid.

She went back to her laptop. She’d already tried googling “What to wear to deflower teenage neighbor,” and had been met with a series of pornographic links. But the explicit search results had given her an idea: rewatch some of Ben’s favorite porn clips and see if she got any inspiration. 

Several clips in, Rey determined her aesthetic would be pencil-skirt professional. And also slutty. She was hoping that this variation on the sexy librarian would play into his very obvious “domineering older woman” fantasy. Wait… did Ben have mommy issues? Nevermind.

Rey slipped on her base of simple, yet sexy black lingerie, before topping it off with a tight black pencil skirt and a mostly unbuttoned button-up satin blouse. She styled her hair up in a messy bun, and even briefly considered a pair of fake glasses from Halloween, but thought better of it. She didn’t want to look like she was wearing a costume. 

Just as she was slipping her feet into one of her very few pairs of FMPs (fuck me pumps), she heard nervous knocking.

Rey walked carefully to her front door (she wasn’t super comfortable in heels), casting a final glance around her hastily tidied room. When she opened the door, Ben was there. “I told my mom I was spending the night at Armie’s. She’s still at work,” he said immediately. His eyes practically bugged out of his head when he shut up and took her in. He gulped nervously. Rey could already see the beginnings of an erection forming in his jeans.

“You look… so fucking hot,” he told her. He lifted a plastic bag in the air and said, “I brought WD-40 for your squeaky hinge. And another kind of lube for your… other squeaky hinge,” he looked at her hopefully.

Rey laughed. “How long did it take you to come up with that one?”

“About three weeks,” Ben replied, probably relieved that she hadn’t slammed the door in his face as punishment for that terrible joke.

Rey reached out and pulled him inside, leaning in to whisper in his ear seductively, “I’m really glad you’re here to help me lubricate my passageway, Ben.” Rey knew it was a bad line, but Ben let out a soft, pathetic whine.

“I’ve, um, been practicing a lot,” he told her once he managed to speak again. 

“Practicing?” Rey raised an eyebrow at him while she dragged him further into the belly of the beast.

“Not with anyone! Just… solo,” he smiled at his own stupid joke. “I’ve been watching a lot of porn. For research. Because the thing is… I… really hope this doesn’t change your mind, but I should probably tell you I’m a… a… ” 

“Virgin?” Rey asked. She snorted and told him, “I kind of assumed, Ben.”

“Why would you assume that?” he asked, clearly offended.

“Uh… the blue-tongue skink? Guys who are getting laid in high school don’t usually have obscure lizards for pets, Ben. Snoke’s… not exactly a pussy magnet.”

Ben looked outraged for a minute before his expression began to change. “Well, he worked on you,” he replied with a full-on smirk. “Snoke is literally the reason that I’m about to fuck my super hot 27 year-old neighbor. Without him, you would have never had a reason to talk to me.”

“Why would you assume I’m about to let you fuck me?” Rey cooed in response. Ben’s smirk faltered. _Good,_ Rey thought as she sidled up to him. _There’s the terrified look I wanted to see._ She grabbed the strings of his hoodie, looked up through her lashes, and told him seductively, “Benjamin, if anyone is going to be fucking anyone tonight, it’s going to be me, fucking you. Now, come on. The hinge is in my bedroom.”

Ben followed after her in a daze. She pushed him to sit on the edge of her bed and moved to stand between his legs, towering over him. She pulled the pin out of her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. She leaned down until her lips were almost touching Ben’s and breathed into his mouth, “Take off your clothes.” 

Rey stepped back and Ben’s eyes followed her, full of awe. He started frantically disrobing. Rey watched him hop on one foot for several seconds as he tried to pull off his pants without first taking off his shoes. After he had finally sorted through his layers, he reached for the waistband of his black boxer briefs. Rey reached out a hand to stop him. “Slow down, Ben. There’s no hurry.” Ben looked up at her like he didn’t quite believe it.

She took inventory of the newly minted man in front of her. Her eyes moved up and down his body taking it all in. She supposed she had Leia to thank for the fact that Ben was not standing in front of her in some baggy, cartoon-themed boxer shorts. Ben seemed like the type of boy whose mother still bought him his underwear. And Leia seemed like the type of lady who appreciated the importance of having a stylish base layer.

Rey wasn’t sure who she had to thank for the generous bulge straining at his tight boxer briefs. Maybe Han? She’d never know, but she would have liked very much to thank someone. 

Rey crawled into Ben’s lap while she unbuttoned the few remaining buttons on her shirt. Ben looked pained as Rey kneeled over him. She ran her fingers through his hair a few times before she leaned down and kissed him softly. 

He immediately opened his mouth and tried to shove his tongue down her throat. Rey pulled away enough to say, “Way, way less of that. Follow my lead.” She tried kissing him again and this time Ben held back, obediently. After several minutes, Rey felt like he had gotten the hang of it, so she reached down and guided one of his large paws to her breast.

Ben was just as overzealous at second base as he’d been at first. Rey had to pull him back and show him how to touch her so it that it actually felt nice. If nothing else he was a quick study.

“Ben, you’re not going to jizz in your pants again, are you?”

“You knew about that?” he cried out, horrified. Rey just looked at him indulgently. “Yeah, fine. And, no. I jacked off a bunch of times before I came over.” Rey laughed and then moaned as he stroked over her nipple just right. 

Predictably Ben fumbled endlessly with the clasp of her sexy black bra. Rey let the struggle continue because she thought it was funny. Just when she thought he might burst into tears of frustration, she reached back and unhooked it in one fluid motion. He pushed off her shirt and down her bra so he could finally see her rosy nipples. After he had his fill of staring he ducked his head down to lick one. 

_Oh,_ Rey thought, _Ben really was getting the hang of this._ She let him continue for a while until she was keyed up enough to need some friction. She started rubbing herself against Ben’s hard dick and he yelped in surprise. 

“Rey, Rey,” he told her pushing her back a little. “You can’t touch me right now.”

Rey smiled at him, predatorily. She pushed him down against the mattress and reached into his briefs, pulling out his super hard, super angry looking dick. She was just trying to tease him before they got to the main event, but before Rey could complete a full stroke of his shaft, Ben was finishing.

Rey watched in surprise as ropes of cum shot out of his dick. When he was done, he covered his face with his hands and moaned “Oh god!” dramatically.

Rey leaned over him and tried to push away his hand. “It’s okay,” she told him. “You’re eighteen. What’s your refractory period? Like half an hour?”

“Fifteen minutes,” he replied, peeking through his finger. 

She gaped at him, but she was pleased by this revelation. “Just enough time to finger me,” she told him and she swore she felt his cock twitch.

He sat up and said, “I’ve never done that before.”

“I’m a good teacher.” 

She stood up to wiggle out of her pencil skirt, which had shifted up around her hips while she was straddling Ben. “You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen. Including in porn,” Ben told her sincerely. 

Rey launched herself back at him, wearing only a pair of black panties, and attacked his face with intense, insistent kisses. She let him use all the tongue this time, because no one had ever spoken to her like that and she wanted him to know how much she appreciated it. She pulled back when they were both breathless. Ben’s dick was twitching valiantly, but it was still too early for him to get hard again.

“Show me how to finger you,” he told her. “I want to make you cum.”

So she did. Rey spent the next quarter of an hour laying naked against Ben’s chest, coaching him while he tried to rub her clit with one hand, while finger fucking her with the other. He was struggling to multi-task and maintain a steady rhythm. 

“Stop pumping your fingers and just focus on my clit. I can get there just from that,” she told him. He nodded and pulled his fingers out, gazing at the slickness that covered them. “A little faster,” she said. “Yeah, but not so hard. Now press it like a button really fast. Now go up and down a little. Okay, now rub it again. Yes. Yes. Just like that. Don’t stop. Okay, a little more pressure…” She reached her peak and let out a silent scream, arching her back and curling her toes. 

“Did you just…”

“Yeah.”

“I did that?”

“Yeah, Ben.” 

“Huh, I thought you’d maybe scream my name.”

“Do you want me to scream your name?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Okay. Next time I will. But only if you scream mine. Can you get hard again, yet?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m basically already there. Can’t you feel it?”

“I was kind of busy climaxing, but now that you mention it, yeah.”

Rey leaned forward, off his chest, and reached into her bedside table. She took out condoms, lube, the cock ring, and the six pack (five remaining) of Tenga eggs. 

“How many more times do you think you can get hard tonight?” she asked him, waggling her brows as she spread out her goodies. 

“The limit does not exist?”

“Mean Girls. Sexy. Is that considered a classic by you and your fellow youths? Okay, do you want to try an egg? I can jerk you off with it. I think you’ll like it.” 

“Hell yes.”

Rey opened the carton and pulled out one of the egg shaped sex toy. “Lie back,” she told Ben and she unwrapped the one with the wavy design on the packaging. Rey assumed that meant is was ridged with waves on the inside, because the outside was smooth When it was open she squeezed it a few times. It was squishy silicone. She poured the included lube into the opening at the top while Ben watched her, face full of anticipation. 

“Ready?” she asked. Ben nodded.

Rey grabbed Ben’s dick with the hand that wasn’t holding the egg and positioned it so that it was pointing upward. Ben shivered. “Do you want to use the cock ring?” Rey asked. “It might make you last longer?” 

He shook his head. “Not right now,” he said. 

She hummed her agreement. “Okay, Ben. Don’t move. I’m in charge now. If you don’t do what I tell you, I won’t get you off. Do you understand?”

Ben nodded. 

“Okay, I’m putting the egg on now.” Rey positioned it over the head of his penis and pushed down. Ben inhaled sharply. 

“What does it feel like?” she asked, as she stretched the silicone egg down over his shaft. 

“Ah, I think it kind of feels like your vagina,” Ben said. “Except not as warm or tight.”

“But your dick has never been inside my vagina, Ben. Isn’t that right? Just your fingers. Do you want to put your dick in my pussy Ben? Huh?” Rey asked as she pulled the stretchy silicone egg up and down his shaft.

“Yes. So much.”

“Do you want to fuck me into the mattress, Ben? Make me scream your name?”

“Yes.”

“Too bad. I’m not going to let you fuck me. Not tonight. But after I make you come with the egg, I’ll let you lie on your back while I ride your dick”

Ben whimpered.

“It’s going to be so good for me. You’re just going to lie there while I take what I want from you. If you’re good maybe I’ll let you touch my tits again. Maybe I’ll let you try and put my whole tit in your mouth. Would you like that?”

“God, yes.”

“Are you going to cum for me right now, Ben?”

“I think so.”

“Do it, Ben. Cum. Do it now. Right on my hand. Maybe someday I’ll let you do it on my tits. Or even my face.” When she thought he was very close, she pulled off the egg and squeezed his dick lightly a few times with her bare hand, touching his balls with her other hand. Ben came. Harder than last time, with Rey’s name on his lips.

When his breathing slowed down, Rey went to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean up his cum. He sat up when she was done and pulled her into him.

“I really liked that,” he told her, kissing her lips lightly.

“Good,” she replied. “Do you want to make out a little before we go again?”

“Yeah. But can I wear the cock ring next time? When you ride me?”

“Of course,” she smiled teasingly. “You’re going to need to if you have any hope of getting me off before you cream.”

It took Ben a little longer to get ready this time, but hardly any time at all compared to non-eighteen year olds. Rey just kept kissing him and rubbing herself against him. She touched him all over, but found her hands gravitating back to his stupid, soft hair over and over again. When she used her nail to scratch his head, Ben practically purred and Rey felt a deep satisfaction well up inside her in response. Weird. 

Rey could feel him hardening beneath her and she was glad to have already put on the cock ring. She just kept rubbing herself against him, getting herself so wet and so ready before she sunk down on his shaft. 

She reached out to grab a foil square. Ben stopped her. “Aren’t you on birth control?” he asked.

“Of course,” she replied coolly.

“Well I’m clean. Can’t we forgo it? I’ve heard it’s better.”

“Ben, of course you’re clean. This is your deflowering. And sure it’s better for the guy, but not _that_ much better. You have no idea if I’m clean. I am, but I might just be telling you that so that you’ll raw dog me. I’m your slutty, much-older neighbor. You can’t trust me. You shouldn’t believe what I say,” Rey kissed him kindly. “Consider this a lesson, Ben. Always use a condom unless you’re in a committed relationship and you’ve talked about it and agreed. You’re too much of a sexy dork to be a teen dad or to have an STD.” 

“Thank you?” he replied, clearly unsure if she was complimenting or insulting him. Duh, both. But, he didn’t protest when she rolled the condom onto his shaft. 

When she finally sunk down onto him, inch by inch, she pictured doing to him exactly what she had described while jacking him off with the egg. He was so hard, thanks to the cockring. Harder than she had ever felt or seen him. 

When she was fully seated on top of him she rolled her hips experimentally, eliciting a moan from both Ben and Rey. “Is it good?” she cooed.

“Yes,” he moaned.

“It doesn’t matter,” she told him. “This isn’t about you. It only matters if it’s good for me.” She knew she didn’t sound very convincing. 

She started bouncing up and down on top of him and she could feel her chest heaving like when she had jogged in place in front of Ben and Armie. Except now she didn’t even have an unsupportive sports bra to keep them in place. Ben reached out to grab her hips and help her along. She swatted his hands away at first, just to be a brat. But it was hard work and she was getting tired, so after a minute or two she let him. 

She needed more stimulation, so she resumed rolling her hips and told him to touch her breasts. Squeeze them. Harder. Rub the nipples. Eventually she let him sit up and suck on them. It felt so damn good. 

“Rub my clit like I showed you earlier. Make me cum. I want to cum,” she told him as she worked herself on his dick. Ben did. She was actually really impressed by how quickly he internalized her lesson. He needed minimal direction this time around. Just the occasional “harder,” “faster,” “not so hard,” “not so fast.” Soon, she could feel herself rising and rising until she was finally at her peak.

When she finally made it over and fell into another orgasm, she made sure to scream out Ben’s name. As soon as he heard his name spill out of her mouth, at the height of her pleasure, Ben tried to let himself go to. He didn’t quite manage it. 

“Flip me over,” Rey told him. “You can finish on top.” Ben flipped her instantly, slipping out as he went. “‘S okay. Put it back in,” she assured him. He did. “You got me off already, so do whatever you need,” she purred at him. 

Ben slammed into in and out of her a couple of times. It wasn’t the best feeling, but it was what he thought be needed, and she had given him free reign. Ben finished shortly, and whimpered “Rey, Rey, Rey” over and over as he came. 

When his climax was over, he flopped down next to her to catch his breath. She turned to him. “Did it feel like the egg?” she asked, curiously. 

Ben snorted. “So much better.” 

“Next time, you’re eating me out,” she told him sternly.

He grinned at her. “Next time. Absolutely.”

“And if you make me cum, _maybe_ I’ll suck you off. Maybe. If I feel like it.”

“Okay.”

“But I’m not swallowing.”

“Deal.”

“And maybe we can try other stuff too. We’ll see.”

“We’ll see,” he agreed. 

Rey sighed contentedly. 

Ben pushed himself up on his elbow and looked over at her. “I’m free tomorrow. In case you were wondering.”

Rey paused, thinking. He’d be a day older tomorrow, and she’d be that much further from being an absolute creep. She propped herself up to meet him at his level and moved to give him a quick peck on the lips. “I wasn’t,” she said her, “wondering. But… I might need your help with some tongue and groove... flooring,” she continued after a pause.

 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this fic, I challenged myself to follow a prompt and take as many suggestions as I could, and it was ridiculously fun to write. Thanks for reading!! Hope it was fun for you too!

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely retconned the name of the blue-tongue skink. Look at this [picture](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/e7/Tiliqua_scincoides_scincoides.jpg/1024px-Tiliqua_scincoides_scincoides.jpg) and tell me that thing's not named Snoke. It's practically wearing a gold lame robe!
> 
> Please let me know if I need any additional tags! I am happy to add them!


End file.
